Ash's Love Frontier
by HiddenPokemonTrainer
Summary: Don't wish to spoil it for you, read to find out what's it about
1. Chapter 1

This is taking place after Battle Frontier and the Terracotta Contests.

Ash and May won their Terracotta Ribbon and Ash decided to go back home to go decide on where to go next. May didn't want the boy to leave, over the days May was beginning to like the boy as each day grew by past.

Ever since she got her Blaziken which was a Torchic, he was there for her, when she was scared he was there, and when she was always alone with Ash sometimes she felt like she had him as a boyfriend rather than a mentor.

She wished to tell the boy her feelings, but she was too scared the boy might reject her feelings, but this is possibly the only time she can tell him cause this might be the last time she possibly will get to tell him.

May waited for the right time to approach Ash when he was all alone. Fortunately, for him Brock and her brother, Max, were away, so she made her move to tell him.

May: Hey, Ash.

Ash: Yes, May?

May: Do you want to know why I been traveling with you?

Ash: I know why, it's because I burned your bike accidently with Pikachu.

May: No, that's not the real reason why.

Ash: then, why did you travel with me?

May: The real reason why Ash, is cause this whole time I kind of fell in love with you while traveling with you, it was cause of how nice you were to me and how you treated me. When I asked for your help when I was scared you acted without hesitation, I always chose you when I was scared mot Brock or Max. The reason of all this is because I love you.

Ash: Well, you do realize Misty asked me out before and she has been crying about that day every day since I rejected her, I guess she wanted me so bad that she tried to make me jealous of this guy named Danny in the Orange Archipelago, the best thing to do is make best friends, which of course you are one of my best friends.

May: Are you at all interested in a romantic relationship with me?

Ash: Well, during this whole time I grew attached to you and I think I grew to like you a little. It's mainly cause of how you treated me, Misty used to hurt me with some of her comments and that's why I never took or gave her the time to date me, but as for you I'm willing to give you a chance.

Ash: I remember that I have to go to the next region so are you willing to come with me where ever I go?

May: Yes! Ash I will.

Ash: Ok then, tell your parents about your future plans to travel with me.

May: Ok I will.

May called her parents which said it was ok to follow Ash on his future journeys, and with that said, Ash and May said goodbye to Brock and her little bro.

May was with Ash when he began to go home to Pallet. Ash told his mom about May and she said she's the perfect one for you and Misty was around, so she heard what was going on and began to cry silently while holding a picture of Ash. (Did I overdo it here?)

Misty had wished she was in May's shoes. She was so nice and caring towards Ash. She wished she would have been nicer to Ash before, she could have actually had a chance with him she thought. She knows tears won't do anything; she was depressed about the guy she longed for since the beginning of her journey with him.

She did tell Ash she and him will be married one day, but due to her messing up her chance of marrying him are so low. She told Ash sorry, but no avail. She even kissed the boy and still no avail. She thought she should have never done it in the first place and thought that if she acted this way she would never find a boyfriend.

Sadly, she can't stop acting like that so her only choice was to go lesbian of course, but she would stop if Ash decided to accept her offer. So for now she decided to be lesbian till thus forth, she never told Ash about this cause she don't want their friendship worse than it is.

Ash and May slept in Ash's room for the night. Unknown to Ash and May, she kissed Ash lips during his sleep. (Long as it's not going any further we're fine…)She didn't awake him as she silently left the room unseen.

It was in the morning and Ash began to pack up for his next journey which he heard Prof. Oak that it was Sinnoh Region and Ash began to imagine the Pokemon he would see there in Sinnoh, along with his beautiful girlfriend, May.

Misty on the other hand went back to Johto and went to go met Sakura (The girl who was the sister of the Kimono Sisters.) She told Sakura her story and said she went lesbian cause of this, and the first girl she wanted to love was her. Sakura was very surprised of this coming and honestly had to think: Would she rather date a guy who she knows less about or a girl she knows more about.

She thought she might be turning lesbian thanks to all the girls she gets to know so she chose to be lesbian and Misty's girlfriend. The two girls kissed each other on the lips and Misty finally got the love she was looking for from someone, which was from Sakura her old friend in Johto.

Misty took her to a lot of place together; they were flirted by many men, but the only guy Misty found to love was Ash. After all this Sakura remained Misty's girlfriend as long as she felt happy about her decision.

I know I never did a story as abundant as this I just wanted to see how well I would do. If you thought this was a great idea of mine then tell me please. Thank You!

HiddenPokemonTrainer


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate Ending:

Ash and May were having the loveliest time of their lives together as the two were having a date on the beach. The two saw Misty and Sakura. May told Ash to go to Misty to talk to her. He agrees and goes towards her to talk to her since it has been a long time.

Misty saw Ash coming and told Sakura to wait for her as she wanted to talk to him for so long.

Ash: Hi, Misty.

Misty: H-Hi Ash. (Can tell she still likes Ash as she did from the past.)

Ash: How have you been doing?

Misty: I-I been doing fine me and Sakura went to the beach cause we wanted to spend time together.

Ash: That's good to know, can I talk to Sakura alone right quick?

Misty: Sure you can Ash.

(Ash then walks up to Sakura and begins to talk to her.)

Ash: Hi, Sakura it has been a long time since I seen you.

Sakura: Same to you, hi Ash.

Ash: I came here to ask you a question.

Sakura: What is the question?

Ash: Has Misty been mentioning about me since you guys started hanging out again?

Sakura: Yes she has, she tells me sometimes she dreams about you and she constantly thinks about you over the time we spent together.

Ash: It seems she still in love with me over all this time, thank you for asking my question.

(He goes back to Misty)

Ash: Hi again.

Misty: Hi.

Ash: I want to ask a question if you don't mind me asking.

Misty: Sure Ash.

Ash: Do you still love me if so what would you do to get me be with you and what will you do with Sakura?

(Got to love these types of questions like the one Ash asked because, sometimes these are asked every day.)

Misty (Blushing): Well, I still love you as I did in the past and I would do anything to get you even if I have to be with another girl just to be with you. I love you that much Ash I have always did since that time I told you about marrying someone. What I will do with Sakura if agrees to anything I do she will follow me where ever I go.

Ash: Ok let me go back to May.

(Ash walks back to May)

Ash: May, would you mind if I ask you a question.

May: Sure, anything for you Ash.

Ash: How would you feel if you had to share me with other girls?

May: Well, long as you enjoy it I will enjoy it so I don't mind it at all. (She wants Ash to be happy and feel loved that's why she doesn't mind.)

Ash: Ok, let me go to Misty now.

(Ash returns back to Misty)

Ash: Misty, I found something out.

Misty: What did you find out?

Ash: I found out that May doesn't mind me having more than one girl.

Misty: (I see I have a chance of getting him.)

Misty: That's good, but what will you do?

Ash: Well, knowing she will be happy, then I will be Misty will you be the other girl for me since May won't mind it?

Misty (Blushing): Sure, I will Ash.

With that act of love not lust, Ash had three girls who loved him cherished him and cared for him. The story ends a happy end for Ash, May, Misty, and Sakura.

That's the Alternate Ending to this story I hope you liked it. Good bye.

HiddenPokemonTrainer


End file.
